Dan-Ball Wiki:Requests for adminship
Dan-Ball wiki needs new administrators Well, we need some new administrators. Reasons for this are: * You can see at the that FoxtrotZero is our only administrator. * He has been inactive since 16 August 2008 (see his ). * He didn't react to meassages on his talk page (20 November 2008), and he also didn't reply to an E-mail (24 November 2008) I've sent him. * There's a lot of stuff to do, like cleaning up the wiki and deleting a lot of left over pages and images (see Category: Candidates for speedy deletion and Category: Candidates for deletion). * I also want to do some small changes to the navigation menu and the skin, which can be only done by admins as far as I know (see Help: Customizing Monaco). * We already talked about it at Category talk:Candidates for speedy deletion. Today I went to the #wikia channel in the IRC and asked the support what to do. They told me to adopt the wiki, and directed me to this page: Wiki adoption requests. To adopt the wiki the admins have to be inactive for at least 60 days (which is true). And the users have to discuss who is going to be the new admins (this is what I'm starting here). After this we can create the request, and the staff may hopefully accept it. Who should be administrator ? If you take a look at the edit count, I (Justme2) am currently leading, bewnt is second and if you sum up Myven and Myven18 he would be third. Cuckooman4 is number 4 but he has only very few (=four) edit's for this month. * * * and Also we have a large number of contributions: * * * and Bewnt and I have been at the wiki for a little bit more than two weeks, and Myven has even been here since 10 August. We all have done a lot of stuff for the wiki. I think that bewnt and myself also have gained some experienced knowlege about the MediaWiki system (e.g. templates and stuff). (Myven, I don't know about you, you have to tell for yourself, how you would rate your knowlede). There are of course lot's of other active users. Yonder has done a lot of things (rank 5 in edit count). Bildramer and Buggy793 have done many things. Combak and Steamx has also done a few things. And Sand master just came back today for some edits. (Sorry, if I forgot to mention somebody who has also helped within the last weeks. It wasn't on purpose.) Thanks a lot to all of you! Because of the above I'd suggest giving full administration rights (including Bureaucrat/Sysop) to either two or three of Justme2, bewnt and Myven' '''I'd like to ask ''all authors at this wiki to tell here, whether you agree or not, and provide feedback, criticism or other suggestions about this.' Your opinion matters! --Justme2 20:55, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Uhm, how ''good is a Rank 5? And, for my opinion, Bewnt should be administrator. --Yonder 21:13, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Well, i know some stuff about mediawiki (i am sysop in little humoristic polish wikia "muzeum IV RP" - "museum of IV Republic of Poland"), so it woudl be fine for me if i become sysop (i will be able do delete spam and unused pictures, edit blocked pages etc.) I also dont mind about Justme2, Bewnt and other users becoming Sysops. Myven 21:35, 27 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Well, counting Myven(/18) as one user, we have only 19 users in total. And if I did not forget anybody in the list above, there are only 9 active users. Sad, but true ... Anyway, according to my opinion whoever becomes administrator has to do what the other authors want him to, even if he doesn't agree himself. This has to be a democratic wiki! --Justme2 22:14, 27 November 2008 (UTC) : Edit: I have informed FoxtrotZero with another message on his talk page and another E-mail about this page.--Justme2 00:00, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Whether you are giving admin status to 2 or 3 people, me2 should and must DEFINITELY be one of them admins. me2 has extensive knowledge in wiki markup, as you can see by the many wonderful and exquisitely designed templates he has made, as well as making our lives much easier with his categorising systems. As for myself, I would appreciate admin status, if only to delete unneeded pages speedily. Myven deserves admin status too due to his invaluable contributions (but which account? :P) To add on, others like Yonder, Bildramer, Steamx... I trust these people not to vandalise the Wiki as well, and I do believe they will not abuse Admin powers, should there be a decision to turn everyone within our small community into Admins. On being an Admin: as stated in the Administrator page of Wikipedia, admins should never develop into a special subgroup of the community but should be a part of the community like anyone else. Admins are not higher than any other author, they are simply entrusted with tools that help with maintenance of the Wiki. --bewnt 02:10, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Thx, bewnt! The adminship consists of two parts (see help page here): * sysop (you can do everything except make somebody else a "sysop" or a "bureaucrat") * bureaucrat (you can make somebody else a "sysop" or a "bureaucrat", but you can not revoke this rights anymore) Shall we make a difference here? I had a close look on the Wiki adoption rules. According to those rules Bildramer, Buggy793, Combak, Steamx, Sand master don't fulfil the adoption requirements ("Create twenty new pages"). We others do! I don't know if the wikia staff keep it that strict, but it doesn't matter, because we could give them after the adoption the rights on our own. On the other hand the wikia staff has put a lot of adoption requests on hold because they also want you to build a Template:welcome and to use it (that's why I changed it a little bit two days ago). Their idea is to get in contact with other users and build up the community ... Anyway I wouldn't give someone admin rights who has not even participated at the discussion about it, or asked at another place for it. We shouldn't give admin just for the title. We should only give it to people who actually will do anything usefull/helpfull with it. So my suggestion would be, we give Justme2, bewnt, Myven, Yonder admin in any case. And we can also include others if they do at least one post here, and we trust them. But there's no quick need, because we can always promote them afterwards. If this is OK for you I'm going to make a last try and leave a message at all user talk pages of the other users, and try to make them visit this page, because I don't want to do this here without them. (You know I've placed a red marked link at the main page, and left one in the shoutbox, and you also should see it in recent changes. Or do you have a better idea? ) Any comments? ---- * About informing others: Talk pages are the best. It's easy to miss stuff from Recent changes if it's bumped down, I never knew about the shoutbox till yesterday and not everyone visits the main page first (I always visit Recent Changes)). * 4 Admins is okay, I like the arrangement of that. As for everyone else, as you said, we can always give them admin rights after this. * Sysop vs Bureaucrat: Because Bureaucrat cannot revoke the rights, I'm a little wary of bestowing it. Still I trust the above four not to abuse the power. I'd say give the four the bureaucrat position, but not to use it unless all four of us agree. * Template Welcome: I see you are doing a nice job me2, keep it up! * Admin requirements: I'd like to view the "20 created pages" as a general guideline, because Wikipedia is a very big place. Our community here is very small, and we know each other quite well. So if someone's actively editing and uploading but not creating new pages, he should still be considered for adminship. And yes, the person must reply in this page to be a candidate. --bewnt 02:26, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ---- From what I've seen from their submissions andcontributions, at least two (if not more) of Justme2, bewnt, Myven, and/orYonder should be admin. They've been around for a reasonable amount of time, and they activly edit pages on the Dan Ball Wiki. But man, someone needs to become admin soon. We're building up quite a few pages marked for speedy deletion. --Tolneir 0:15, 29 November 2008 (PST) ---- I won't write much criticism today; just wanna let you know i'd vote for Justme2. I'm glad he(?) cares about this situation and that's the main reason for my opinion. Steamx 10:21, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ---- I've just left a message on the talk pages of all other authors. --Justme2 16:26, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ---- I think the ability to edit all pages is good enough for most people. Administrators only delete and manage... I don't know Myven or Bewnt, and barely know JustMe2, so I am unable to decide. ---- Well, you are all right. I have been overly and, I say so myself, unacceptably inactive. You all have clearly made great contributions to the growth of this wikia. By "you all" I mean those who have been nominated by majority. Now, I was going to ask, but I am not going to ask, if you truly care about the site this wikia is about and the games there. But that is likely unnecessary, for you must to be making such contributions. I will not lie. You know more about wikias than I do, and i created this one for the sole purpose that i care about the site Dan-Ball and don't know much about editing wikias, most of whyat i do are slight revisions at Halopedia (i am a large halo fan). But i trust you all and i trust you greatly. As soon as you tell me how i will promote Bewnt and Justme2 (who i recall is a member of the forums) to Bureaucrat, and the others as soon as they accept will be appointed to appropriate position. I know Buggy793 and Sand Master personally from the forum, and i trust them. If they can be encouraged to fulfill the requirements i would like to promote them as well. The same stands for Maybe Tomorrow, who i know isn't very active, but i trust and i know is knowledgeable, i would like to see if he can be encouraged to at least further his contributions. Though i will not force anything upon them, i think it stands here and now that anyone who doesn't want a position shouldn't have to take it, and it must be agreed on by at least a majority for someone to be accepted, though these are not official terms and can be worked upon later. The wiki is thriving, but is in need of some repair... Perhaps this should be addressed by those wiling to take the call of action. If i had the free time i wish i did i would be on this wiki at least some time every day. Unfortunately, school does not allow for that. As i said, show me the way, and i will begin well deserved promotions. Additionally, i recommend to anyone who hasn't check out the forum at http://danballforum.proboards.com --Foxtrot-Delta-Zero-Zero 02:10, 30 November 2008 (PST) ---- I am fine with whoever is chosen to be an admin, as long as they don't abuse their power. I personally think it shoul;d be a person who puts a lot of effort into the wiki, and promises to continue puttting that effort in. MythosWyrm 23:43, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ---- To FoxtrotZero: Good to see you back! According to Wikipedia, "If there is a consensus, promote to admin or bureaucrat using . If present, be sure to remove userrights made redundant by the sysop flag, such as rollback, accountcreator, and ipblock-exempt". Not sure if that link works here - if it does, it should enable access to changing the permission level of users. --bewnt 23:59, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Hey, welcome back FoxtrotZero! Good to have you back. bewnt is right. There should be a field on this page to enter the user name (capitalization matters). After that some checkboxes will appear with the possibility to check "Bureaucrat" and "sysop". If you have still have problems there is a section at this page, which might help you how to do it: Help:User access levels - How do I grant rollback or admin rights? There is also an image how it should look like. --Justme2 11:24, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ---- I'm not really interested in being admin, but thanks, FoxtrotZero. I think bewnt and me2 should be admin. They have made contributions DAILY and I have seen them work and put effort into this wiki. --Buggy793 15:49, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Okay. Justme2 and Bewnt are now Dan-Ball Wiki Buerocrats. I am not sure what that entitles, but i trust them with the promotion. FoxtrotZero 00:31, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Thanks a lot! It worked. I've checked it, and promoted myself to an sysop. We are now able to do all the rest by our own, but I'm not going to do before tomorrow. Sleeping time for me now. --Justme2 00:43, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Thank you very much FoxtrotZero. Time to clear unwanted stuff on the wiki. This page shall now be used for any other requests for adminship. --bewnt 01:08, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Wow, this page has been busy. Sorry, I would've have replied earlier but I don't check e-mail much and I've been busy with a art project. I personally like the idea. Besides, there are sections that need updating. Maybe you could get some ideas from this wiki I also check out: http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Main_Page ---- This is hard to say, but what about me? Am I ready to be a staff member/admin? --Yonder 01:39, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ---- I do not mind having you as an admin, since you are an active author, and have made some notable contributions too. That's just my opinion though, we should wait for the opinions of everyone else. --bewnt 05:45, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ---- I reckon as long as they do their part that everyone should be an admin. Also, having everyone as an admin will just stop any issues of "I have more power than you so nananananana". --dagamer 5:18, 4 May 2009 (WST) ---- We don't have this issue because none of our admins is that childish. And to quote bewnt: "Admins are not higher than any other author, they are simply entrusted with tools that help with maintenance of the Wiki." The problem is, that if these tools are given to anybody this also allow for much greater vandalism (complete deletion of articles, protecting articles from usefull edits, blocking users who didn't do anything wrong, unblock themselfes after getting blocked, reverting usefull edits with just one click... ). If everybody is "equal" nobody can stop really agressive behaviour of the bad guys. And you can't revoke admin rights anymore unless you go a really long way by convincing the Wikia Staff to do it. And those guys really have more important stuff to do. The problem also applies to new and unexperienced users, for example the rollback allows to delete stuff with one single click without confirmation and stuff like that. Furthermore those other tools are not very exciting. You can narrow it down to "delete" and "rollback". Also this provides access to the stuff in the , which is really very sensitive for the wikis functionallity. You can really do lots of damage there. Even if I want to change some of the Mediawiki stuff I always think three times about it and I carefully check if I didn't break anything by accident. And finally at no place we are weightening the opinion of an admin more than the opinion of any other user. And there have been (because of massive vandalism). To end with a lousy spiderman quote: "With great power, comes great responsibility." That is the main reason why we only give admin to people, of which we think they can handle these tools, and in addition to this, who have a real need for these tools. If somebody is believing "Admin rights make me more powerful" this is really the wrong way of thinking about it, and according to my opinion those people should better not get admin rights at all. --Justme2 23:47, 4 May 2009 (UTC) If you check the Fallout Wikia, I'm a very dedicated editor and I am around a lot. I'd like to be an admin so I can help you guys out! The Fallout Wikia is here for you :D. 00:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC)